I Am Trying To Break Your Heart
by FeelMyBones
Summary: Jude chose Jamie and Tommy went off to Thailand, completely broken hearted. But what happens when Jude and Jamie only last a month and she realizes that she made a huge mistake? Tommy's back, but is he the same man that left 3 months ago? Read and find ou
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. I'm already writing Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of, but this has been bouncing around in my head since that godawful season finale (which I will forever be bitter about). But yeah, I've finally given in, and this is my take on Season 4. I hope you like it!!**

Chapter 1

She bounced her leg up and down in anticipation and checked her watch for the hundredth time. '_Come one Quincy. Where are you?' _she thought to herself. Sighing heavily, she looked down at the small table in front of her and watched as the dark liquid in her cup sloshed around. The small bell above the door chimed and she snapped her head up, her breath hitching in her throat at the sight of him. After 3 long moths, she was finally laying eyes on the man that she loved with everything inside of her; the man that she should have chosen.

His eyes scanned the small café. His insides were in knots. After 3 months, he'd have to face her again and although he knew it would have to happen eventually, he didn't know it would be happening a mere two days after he got back. Finally, his eyes landed on her; the girl who ripped out his heart and shattered it into a million tiny pieces. He took a deep breath and gave her a friendly smile as he approached the table.

"Hey Jude" his smooth voice broke through the silence and her heart melted at the sound of it. He looked down at her with those blue eyes of his and she felt like a lovesick 15 year old again. In that moment she realized just how much she missed hearing his voice or being able to get lost in those eyes. She missed him. "Hi" she squeaked out, unable to control the smile that was quickly taking over her face. She lifted her right hand and pointed to the empty chair in front of her. "Have a seat." He smiled yet again and did as she told him. Despite his shaggy hair and bearded face, he was still the same Tommy Quincy that left 3 months ago. _Her_ Tommy.

"How's it goin'?" he asked casually, as if they hadn't been separated for the past 3 months. Jude sighed and debated on telling him how it was really going, how she missed him and was a mess without him. She opted not to. "It's going good. The new label's doing really good" she told him. He nodded his head. "That's good to hear. I'm really happy for you Jude" he gave her a genuine smile and she was suddenly flooded with guilt. How she chose Jamie over him 3 months ago, she didn't know, but when their relationship lasted all of a month, she knew she'd made a mistake. "And what about you? How was Asia?" she asked him. He smiled and got more comfortable in his seat. "Asia was beautiful. The most amazing place I've ever been" he beamed and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he still managed to have an amazing time, despite the fact that she broke his heart.

The pair sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. One was contemplating on how, or if she should pour her heart out to the man sitting at her table, and the other was waiting for their little meeting to be over so he could continue his busy day. "Tommy" she said, almost inaudibly. She sighed. "I'm just going to say it" she paused and he gave her a confused look. "I missed you" she stared into the depths of his blue eyes as she said the words, only to have him lower his gaze down to the table in front of them. "Don't" he looked back up at her. "Just…don't" he pleaded.

She reached across the table and took his calloused hand in hers and his eyes shot to their hands, debating on whether or not to pull his hand out of her grasp. No matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't pull away. A part of him would always be connected to her, no matter what. "I made a mistake Tommy" she told him and he looked everywhere but directly at her. Finally finding his nerve, he pulled his hand away and set it in his lap. "So things didn't work out with Andrews huh?" he asked, a hint of bitterness evident in his voice. Now it was Jude's turn to avert her gaze. She let out a heavy sigh and became fixated with the cream colored table cloth. "No" she whispered. With a slight nod of his head, he let out a bitter laugh. "So, what? Things didn't go how you wanted so you come to your second choice? Well guess what Jude, you're out of choices" he said harshly.

She felt tears beginning to sting her eyes and she looked pathetically up at him. He wasn't the same man who only 3 months ago in this very café told her he wanted her with him forever and that he loved her. No, was a colder man. A harder man. And she made him that way. "B-but Tommy" she croaked out. "I love you. I want to be with you. Please, give me…us another chance" she begged desperately.

"Oh yeah, like you did 3 months ago when I asked?" he scoffed. "It's time to wake up girl. That man who asked you to go away with him 3 months ago is dead. You killed him" he said the last part softly, but sternly. "No" she shook her head violently. "Tommy please. What happened to you wanting all of me with you forever and, and how you would to anything for me because you love me?" she asked. Tommy shrugged his shoulder slightly and tilted his head to the side. "You let me walk away from it Jude. _You_ did this, not me."

The tears poured freely from her eyes. She didn't care if she was sitting in the middle of some café with everyone's eyes on her. "But I love you Tommy" her voice was desperate and he almost wanted to reach up, wipe her tears away, and tell her that everything would be okay. Almost. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but Jude, if you love me, you need to let me go" he said, seriousness in his voice as he looked her straight in the eye.

At that moment, he took her heart and crushed it into a thousand pieces. She just looked at him, unable to say anything else, accepting her defeat. He pushed his chair out and stood up, looking down at the crying girl before him one more time before he turned and walked towards the door. He hated just leaving her there like that, but she needed to know how it felt to have her world come crashing down on her like his did 3 months ago. Without looking back at her, he pushed the door open and walked away, finally getting the closure he'd wanted for 3 months.

**-XXX-**

**Sooo, what do you think? Yes, I am aware that it is very non Jommy right now, but it will be...eventually. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A month had passed since that day in the café, and Tommy and Jude hadn't seen each other since. Not that there were any complaints from Tommy. He liked it that way. Seeing the girl who he loved and who broke his heart and whose heart he broke would be more than just a little bit awkward.

Tommy smiled warmly at the woman behind the counter as he took his chai tea latte from her. Sipping from the small hole on the lid of the cup, he pushed open the door and walked out of the coffee shop. "Quincy!" he heard his name and stopped with a heavy sigh. He knew that voice.

Jamie Andrews stood up from the table he was sitting at outside of the coffee shop and quickly approached Tommy. "Have you resorted to stalking now Andrews?" Tommy asked, rather annoyed. "Well you gave me no other choice when you wouldn't return any of my phone calls" Jamie told him. Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Did you ever think that maybe I'm not interested in whatever proposition you have for me?"

"You'll be interested in this one" Jamie said confidently, receiving another eye roll from Tommy. "While I would just love to stand out here and argue with you all day, I've got things to do" Tommy told him before turning on his heels and walking away. Jamie quickly ran and stood in front of him. "Just hear me out Tom" he pleaded. Tommy stopped and looked down at his watch. "You've got 3 minutes"

"Okay" Jamie stood up a little straighter and rubbed out the wrinkles in his shirt. "2.5 minutes" Tommy said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Okay, so as you know, Paegan and I have started our own label and both of us really feel that a producer of your caliber would do well at a label like ours" Jamie told him. "What makes you think a producer of my caliber" he mocked, using air quotes, "would want to come work at some indie label?" He brushed past Jamie and began walking again.

Jamie ran after him and stood in front of him again. "Well what if I guaranteed you a spot as the number one producer at the label" Jamie said desperately. "I thought that title already belonged to Jude" Tommy said, starting to get really annoyed with the boy's desperate attempts. "Please" Jamie scoffed. "There's no way Jude could ever top you. I mean, you're older, you've got experience" Tommy put his hand up, signaling for him to stop. "If you think that kissing my ass is going to change my mind, then you are seriously mistaken" he rolled his eyes. He glanced down at his watch and then looked back up at Jamie. "Your 3 minutes is up, now if you'll excuse me" he pushed past him and started walking again, and yet again, Jamie ran and stopped in front of him. "Just think about it Tom." Tommy let out a heavy sigh. "If I agree to think about it, will you leave me alone?" he asked. Jamie smiled and nodded. "Fine, then I'll think about it" and with that, Tommy walked past Jamie again, this time, with no objections.

-XxX-

Jude bobbed her head along to the music that was coming through her headphones and she gave a thumbs up to the band in the recording booth. Suddenly, her headphones were ripped off and she quickly spun her chair around, an unamused look on her face. "What the hell Jamie? Can you not see that I'm recording here?" she demanded. "Jude, I need to talk to you in my office, ASAP" he told her before turning and walking out, not caring that he'd just interrupted her recording session.

Jude let out a frustrated groan and threw her hands in the air before turning to the soundboard and telling the band in the recording booth to take a break. She stood up from her chair, stomped down the hallway, and pushed Jamie's office door open without even knocking. "You seriously better have a really good reason for interrupting me" she put her hands on her hips and eyed Jamie, who was casually sitting behind his desk with a smirk on his face.

"Have a seat" Jamie told her, and she obeyed. Jamie leaned forward and rested his forearms on top of his desk. "I need you to talk to Tom Quincy" he said casually, knowing full well what went on between Jude and Tommy. Even though they hadn't worked out as a couple, Jude and Jamie has still remained friends, and most importantly, business associates.

Jude stared blankly at the man in front of her. "You're kidding, right?" she asked, completely shocked. "No, I'm not" he stood up and began inspecting some framed art on the wall of his office. "With Tom Quincy on board, our label will take off" he continued as he turned to face her again. "Don't you think?" he asked. Jude let out a heavy sigh and started down at the carpet below her feet. "I can't" she said softly.

"Excuse me?" Jamie snapped. Jude looked up at him, forcing herself to hold in the tears that built up at the mention of Tommy. "I can't talk to him Jamie" she said, not looking directly at him. Jamie walked to the other side of his desk and stood above her. "You can and you will" he said sternly. "I don't care what your deal is with Quincy, Jude. Business is business, got it!?" he demanded.

Jude looked at Jamie incredulously. The boy who used to live next door to her and make her cheesy mixed CDs was now a cold, ruthless industry man. "I'm just a producer Jamie. You're in charge. You talk to him." Jamie threw his head back and let out a bitter laugh. "Don't you think I've tried, huh? I've left him countless numbers of messages and I've even talked to him in person" he leaned against his desk in front of where she was sitting. "You need to talk to him" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what makes you think he'll listen to me, huh?" she snapped. "We aren't exactly BFF's you know" she leaned back in her seat and glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jamie smirked and leaned forward a bit. "Because you're Jude and he's Tommy" he stated and Jude sighed. "Not anymore Jamie. Things are different now. I can't just talk to him." Jamie stood up, walked to the door, and opened it. "If you want to keep this job, you will talk to him" he told her before motioning for her to leave his office.

She let out a sigh of defeat and stood up. "Fine. I'll talk to him" she said through her teeth as she brushed past him and out into the hallway. Quickly, she stomped to the bathroom, closed the door behind her, leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. Holding her knees to her chest and burying her face into them, she cried. She was in over her head, and didn't know how she would ever get out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, sorry it took me a little while to get this updated. Having a job is not doing good things for my writing. Anyways, here it is, so leave feedback!**

Chapter 3

She leaned against the cold, brick wall outside of his apartment building, her sunglasses covering her uncertain eyes. The doorman wouldn't let her go up and wait outside his apartment door. Something about Mr. Quincy not wanting visitors to be around when he wasn't in. She let out a bitter laugh as she brought the cigarette to her lips. A nasty little habit she'd picked up in the past few months. She sighed and looked down at her watch. She'd been waiting there for him for the past hour. That seemed like all she'd ever done in her life. Wait for him. She waited for him to pull the stick out of his ass and act like a normal person when they first met. She waited for him realize that he loved her. She waited for him to stop messing with her sister's heart. She waited for him to come back from Montana and then she waited for him to grow a pair and just give in to the unbreakable bond between them. She laughed inwardly at how her life had come full circle. Here she was, waiting for him. After he'd waited for her. She didn't know it, but he'd sat up and waited for her at the airport, not boarding the plane until the last minute when he finally realized that she wasn't coming with him.

She pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning against, set on leaving. She didn't care how badly Jamie wanted Tom at his label, she wasn't going to talk to him. She didn't even know what to say. She took a few steps and then froze when she saw him getting out of his car. "Shit" she cursed under her breath. There was no way for her to escape this now. It was as if the world was suddenly moving in slow motion, and she was forced to just stand still and watch it all happen. The door to his car shut with a loud thud and he looked at his reflection in the window, brushing a loose piece of hair away from his forehead. He turned away from his car with a cocky grin on his face and started walking down the sidewalk and towards the door of his apartment building, completely oblivious to her presence, which she was thankful for. His sunglasses covered his eyes, light stubble graced his perfectly chiseled jaw, and he walked with confidence in his stride. Despite the slightly more rugged appearance, he was still the same old Tommy Q.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he stepped closer, and closer to her until he was finally made aware of her existence for the first time. "Jude" he breathed out, stopping in his tracks and pushing his sunglasses up on his head. "Hey" she said quickly, avoiding his gaze, even though she was wearing sunglasses. All the confidence he'd had seconds before seemed to crumble as soon as he was face to face with her, an effect she'd had on him for a while. "Umm…what's up?" he asked awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Jude sighed and played with the hem of her shirt. "Umm well Jamie wants you to come produce at his label" she said nervously, not once looking up at him. Tommy let out a light laugh and nodded his head as he rolled his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. "Is that why you're here?" he asked, suddenly annoyed. "Yeah…I mean no" she sighed. "Yes" she finally confessed. "Well you tell Mr. Andrews that I won't be taking him up on his offer" he told her before he pushed his sunglasses back down and walked towards the door of his apartment building. Jude reached out and grabbed his arm, sparks flying at the skin on skin contact. "Tommy, wait" she pleaded, immediately releasing his arm from her hold. He turned back around to face her. "Please, we both really want you there" she told him. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her for a moment. "Do you really?" he asked.

She sighed and nodded her head, even though she wasn't exactly sure of her answer. "Yes. I think you'd be great there." He stood there and thought it over for a few moments. He had to admit, starting fresh at a new label was something he needed, but he wasn't completely sure he could deal with the atmosphere. Yes, he was over Jude. He was sure of that. He had to be. But it would still be awkward working with her and for Jamie Andrews, the stupid little music punk who he'd slammed into a locker once and threatened his life several times. "Look Tommy, I know that you're probably thinking that working with me would be awkward" she said, after he'd been silent for a while. He smiled inwardly at how well she could still read him. "But I promise, we'll be strictly professional. Hell, we don't even have to work near each other" she offered.

"And you're okay with me taking your number one producer spot or whatever?" he asked skeptically and she gave him a confused look. "Oooh, so you didn't know that Andrews offered me that eh?" he stated, slightly amused by the situation. Jude stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Jamie had offered him that and not even told her. "Oh, no, he told me, and I'm completely cool with it" she lied through her teeth. He knew she was lying, but decided against bringing up that fact. "Okay" he nodded. "You tell Andrews that I'll swing by tomorrow around 2 and we'll discuss my terms" he told her before turning back around and walking into the building.

Jude watched him walk into his building and as soon as he was out of sight, she kicked the wall she'd been previously leaning against and instantly regretted doing it when pain shot through her foot. She cursed and hobbled over to her car.

-XxX-

Tommy pushed open the door of the building and walked in, stopping to take in his surroundings. It was nicer than he expected, but still no G Major, which could be a good thing. He walked over to the desk where the receptionist was sitting and she pointed him in the direction of Jamie's office. He walked down the hallway, past all the studios, until he reached the door to Jamie's office. He lifted his fist up and knocked a couple of times and was almost instantaneously greeted by Jamie grinning like some stupid little boy. "Tom, come on" he ushered Tommy inside the office and motioned for him to take a seat, which Tommy did. Jamie walked to the other side of his desk and sat down in the brown leather chair. "I'm glad you've decided to join us here at Isotope Records" he said proudly. Tommy held in his laugh at the lame name they'd come up with for this place. "Uh yeah, well it's not official yet Andrews" he warned. "Hey, what happened to Pagean Smith. I thought you guys were going in this together" he said curiously. Jamie cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, well you see, Mr. Smith began to lose sight of my vision and he opted to step down from his position" Jamie explained and although Tommy didn't completely buy it, he opted not to push the subject. "Right. Well, if you want me to work here, we're going to have to have a few conditions" Tommy told him.

"Of course. We'll do anything to make you comfortable here Mr. Quincy" Jamie said with a fake smile on his face. "Good" Tommy grinned cockily and sat back in his chair. "First, you are not my boss. I'll work here at your little label, but you will not own me, got it?" he demanded. Jamie rolled his tongue around in his mouth and finally nodded. "Yes" he said simply and Tommy continued. "And the second you pull something stupid that I don't like, I'm out of here with no objections from you" he told him and Jamie just nodded. "Is that all?" he asked and Tommy shook his head. "There's one more thing" he paused and stood up from the chair. "I'm not taking the number one producer title from Jude. You promised that to her, and it's hers. Are we clear?" he asked seriously and Jamie gave him another fake smile. "Crystal" Jamie responded through his teeth. "Good. I'll be here on Monday. You have a studio and a decent artist ready for me" Tommy told him before walking out of his office.

On his way out of the building, he passed by Jude and she just kept walking. He stopped and turned to her. "Jude" he called out and she turned around to face him. "Oh uh, hey Tommy" she said softly. He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder so she'd look up at him, which she did. "The number one producer spot is still yours" he told her before removing his hand from her shoulder and walking out of the building.

Jude just stood there with a confused look on her face and stared at the door he'd just walked out of. Tom Quincy, the man who'd fought to be number 1 his entire career had just willingly taken a number 2 spot, and she couldn't help but wonder why. Especially since she wasn't exactly his favorite person. Not anymore at least. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heart Jamie call her and she groaned before turning around and going to see what stupid task he wanted her to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies for how long it took me to get this out. I've been busy and such, but now I am unemployed soooo maybe I'll get the chance to update more often. Anyways, here's chapter 4, leave feedback and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

Tommy killed the engine of his car and took a deep breath before opening the door and getting out to face the first day of his new job. He walked down the sidewalk with confidence in each step until he got to the large glass doors at the front of the building. He paused and looked down at the handle for a moment, briefly considering turning around and running back to Asia so that he'd never have to be around these people again, but he couldn't do that. No matter how much a certain one of them happened to crush his heart, he couldn't stop himself from coming back for more, no matter how much he wanted to. She was like a drug. He knew she was bad for him and that it was completely over, but he couldn't stop shooting her into his veins. She was in his blood, and you can only drain so much blood before your heart stops beating.

He opened the large glass door and stepped into the lobby of the place he'd be spending a lot of time in from that point on. "Tom!" Jamie exclaimed as he jumped up from the plush chair he was occupying in the lobby, obviously waiting for Tommy to get there. Tommy rolled his eyes at how pathetically desperate Jamie was acting. He could put up some big time record label man front, but he'd always be that stupid little music nerd to Tommy and the guy who stole his girl from him. Tommy shook the thoughts of Jude from his head and stepped closer to Jamie. "Hey. So who am I working with?" he asked, obviously not in to small talk.

Jamie smiled and put his hand on Tommy's shoulder, immediately removing it when Tommy obviously wasn't fond of the contact and glared at him. Jamie cleared his throat uncomfortably and took a step away from Tommy. "Oh you're going to love him. He's a really talented songwriter and musician" he said as he started walking towards the studio, motioning for Tommy to follow him. "What's his name?" Tommy asked as they stopped outside the studio door. Jamie rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked everywhere but directly at Tommy. "Spiederman" he mumbled almost inaudibly. "You know, it actually works better if you pronounce the letters and speak up so that I can hear you" Tommy said, starting to get annoyed. Just as Jamie was about to speak, the door to the studio flew open and Spiederman came running out with Wally and Kyle chasing after him with cans of spray cheese in their hands. "Guys!" Jamie yelled sternly and they all stopped in their tracks and turned around. "Cool it" he warned and they all rolled their eyes. "Whatever boss man. I can't feel inspired unless there's spray cheese involved" Spiederman replied.

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Jamie. "I'm working with SME!?" he asked incredulously and Jamie winced at the harshness in his voice. "Well no, not exactly. You're working with Spiederman" Jamie informed him and Tommy snapped his head towards the guitarist and then back towards Jamie. "You have got to be fucking kidding me Andrews. I said I wanted a decent artist, not some 12 year old boy!" he said, completely frustrated and beginning to regret his decision even more. "Hey!" Spiederman exclaimed, stepping in front of Tommy. "I am 18 years old buddy. Not 12" he told him and Tommy rolled his eyes. "Whatever Vinny. Let the adults talk now" he said as he lightly pushed him out of the way. "Geeze. Somebody needs to pull the stick out of their ass" Spiederman said to Kyle and Wally and they both nodded their heads and laughed lightly ."Shut it" Tommy snapped his head towards them and as soon as they saw the look he was giving them they all simultaneously stopped laughing. "Well uh thanks for showing us the studio man, but we uh, we have to go…clean our shoes! Yeah, that's it. You know, they get pretty dirty and uh…later!" Kyle quickly said as he grabbed Wally by the arm and ran off, leaving Speed alone with Tommy and Jamie.

Jamie smiled at the two men and clapped his hands together. "Well, why don't you two get in that studio and start chippin' away at it eh?" he said as he looked between the two of them. Tommy gave Jamie another death glare before quickly opening the door of the studio and walking in. Spiederman shook his head and looked at Jamie. "Looks like somebody hasn't been getting any lately" he laughed and Jamie rolled his eyes. "Just get in there. And please Spied, try not to annoy him too much. He's likely to just walk out, and I can't have that" Jamie warned and Spied put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "No worries Dude. The Spiedmeister's got it under control" he told him before walking into the studio himself.

-XxX-

Jude almost dropped the coffee cup in her hand when she saw Tommy's car parked outside the studio. She knew he'd be working there, but she could never be ready for it. She let out a heavy sigh and pushed past the glass doors and walked down the hallway and to the studio where she'd been working with Spiederman. When she heard music coming from inside, she brushed it off thinking that he was probably just working on a song, but when she opened the door and found Tommy sitting at the sound board, she lost her grip on that coffee and it went crashing to the floor, covering the red carpet in brown.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath and kneeled down to pick up the cup. Tommy turned in his chair and quickly rushed over to help her. "No, it's okay. I got it" she told him when he kneeled down next to her to help. "I'll get some paper towels" Tommy said as he quickly walked out of the studio in found his way to the kitchen. Moments later he returned with a roll and kneeled back down next to her. "Here" he said as he ripped a few off and handed them to her. "Thanks" she said as she took them from him, their fingers brushing slightly in the process. For a split second they stayed in that position, just staring at each other until Tommy cleared his throat and quickly stood up. He sat back down in his chair and turned his attention back to his artist. "Alright Spied. Let's take it from the top" he told him, acting as if Jude wasn't even in the room.

After Jude finished cleaning up the coffee she walked over to where Tommy was sitting at the mixing board with headphones over his ears, bobbing his head along to Spied's song. She stood there with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently as Tommy ignored her and adjusted the switches on the board. After Spied finished his song, Tommy took the headphones off and looked up at Jude. "Can I help you Miss Harrison?" he asked, slightly annoyed by her presence. "Yeah, Mr. Quincy" she said in the same tone. "You can tell me what you're doing working with my artist" she said, surprised at how she was able to stand up to him. Tommy looked over at Spied who was scribbling down lyrics in the booth and then back at Jude. "I don't know what you're talking about Jude. Jamie put me on his album this morning" he told her. Jude quickly turned around and stomped out of the studio and Tommy just shook his head and turned back to the sound board.

"You mind telling me what's going on Jamie?" Jude demanded as she barged into his office without knocking. Jamie snapped his head up and away from the paperwork he was going over. "What do you mean?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. "Don't play innocent with me Jamie. You know that I was working with Spiederman" she spat angrily. Jamie sat up straight I his chair and leaned back. "I'm just doing what's best for the label Jude. You have to understand that" he told her with a cocky smirk on his face. Jude rolled her eyes. "Shut up Jamie. You're just being an arrogant dick" she said and he laughed lightly. "Arrogant dick huh? Nice" he said as he stood up and walked over to her. "You know Jude, you and Tom could always work together on Spied's album. I mean, you two do make a great team" he told her and she just stared at him blankly. "You have got to be kidding me Jamie. I can't work with him!" she argued. Jamie crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back slightly to sit on the edge of his desk. "You can and you will. Are we clear?" he said sternly and Jude glared at him. "Whatever Andrews" she said angrily before storming out of the office and back to the studio where she sat down in the vacant rolling chair next to Tommy, her arms still crossed over her chest.

Tommy let out a heavy sigh and removed his headphones again. "What do you want now?" he asked her, annoyed that she kept interrupting his work. Jude stared straight up at the ceiling. "Well seeing as how I'm your new co-producer, I thought it might be good for me to be in the same studio as my artist" she said bitterly. Tommy gave her a confused look. "What do you mean co producer?" he asked. She turned her head and looked at him. "I mean that as of 2 minutes ago, you and I are both producing Spiederman's album. Together" she told him.

Tommy stared blankly at her, trying to figure out if she was serious or not, because if not, this was one sick joke. He quickly turned to the soundboard and pushed down the button that allowed him to communicate with Spiederman. "Hey Spied, why don't you take 10" he told him and Spied nodded his head and gave Tommy a thumb's up before setting his guitar down and all but running out of the studio, probably to go find Karma.

Tommy stood up and stuck out his hand. "Come on" he said and Jude eyed his hand suspiciously. She tentatively took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. He quickly released her hand as soon as she was standing and started walking towards the door of the studio. "Where are we going?" she asked as she followed him out of the studio. "To straighten this mess out" he said, looking straight forward as he walked towards Jamie's office.

Without knocking, Tommy entered Jamie's office and Jamie snapped his head up. "Do you people not understand the concept of knocking?" he asked, starting to get annoyed with the two of them. Tommy ignored his statement and walked further into the office, Jude standing at the doorway behind him. "You mind telling me why you have both of use working on the same album?" he asked and Jamie leaned forward on his desk, his hands neatly folded in front of him. "Because I think it would be beneficial to Spiederman's album and essentially this label if we have two stellar producers working with him" he told him. "I don't co-produce Andrews. Just" he sighed. "Just put Jude on his album and give me another artist" he told him and Jamie shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, but I can't do that" he said and Tommy ran his hand once through his dark brown hair. "Why not?" he asked, trying to keep his temper in check. "Because, that is not what I feel is best for my label" Jamie said sternly before standing up and walking over to the other side of the desk.

"Look" he eyed the two of them. "I know you two have some sort of personal conflict with each other, but I could honestly care less" he crossed his arms over his chest. "You two will be working together on this album, and I need to know that you can act professionally" he said seriously and both Jude and Tommy stood there silently, Tommy glaring at Jamie, and Jude looking timidly down at her shoes. The three of them stood there in silence as Jamie waited for some sort of response from either of them. Jude cleared her throat and looked up at Jamie. "I can" she said quietly and Tommy looked over at her, incredulously at first, but then his expression softened. He just looked at her for a few seconds before he rid his face of that look and turned his attention back to Jamie. "Fine, we'll work together on Spiederman's album, but this is the last time you pull something like this, or I'm out. You got it?" Tommy asked sternly and Jamie nodded is head once. "Fair enough" he agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me" Jamie motioned towards the door. "I've got a very important meeting so…" he hinted and Tommy nodded his head before walking out the door with Jude following close behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, like with my other fic, I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this update out. I've been crazy busy and all that. Also, I'm sorry that it's kind of short, but I didn't really want to go any further in this chapter. So props to DM on this. She helps me with pretty much everything and all that. Anywas, leave feedback because...well I like feedback. )

Chapter 5

"How can you possibly think that sounds good Jude!? He sounds like a dying cat!" Tommy yelled out in frustration as he threw his arms in the air. Jude crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the stubborn man she'd been forced to work with for the past week. "Tommy, he sounds great. You're just mad because it wasn't your idea to use that mic" she argued and Tommy tugged at his brown hair. "You are so damn impossible to work with, you know that?" he yelled as he stood up, the force sending his chair rolling across the room.

Jude narrowed her eyes at him and stood up to face him. She just stared at him for a moment and wanted to crumble under his strong gaze. She didn't see soft eyes when she looked at him anymore. She saw the man who she loved more than life, but not the man who loved her more than life back. No. She saw a different man. A man who was different than the one who loved her only months ago. She felt tears stinging the back of her eyes and she looked away from his gaze. "Whatever Tommy" she mumbled and grabbed her purse. "I'm going to lunch" she said and quickly brushed past him and exited the studio.

Tommy let out a frustrated groan and closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He knew Jude was stubborn. She always had been and she always would be, but there was something different about it now. It was more like she was purposefully trying to dispute anything that came out of his mouth. He let out one of those deep breaths and decided that he might as well grab some lunch too.

Without really paying attention to where he was going, he walked out of the studio and made his way towards the entrance, suddenly colliding with something and almost loosing his balance. "Glad to see I'm invisible to you these days" Kwest said as he picked up the papers he'd been carrying that were now scattered across the floor. Tommy let out a light laugh and leaned down to help his friend pick up the papers. "Sorry about that man. I was a little distracted" he told him. "Let me guess. Your mind was filled with thoughts of Jude, your love" Kwest smirked and Tommy snapped his head up and looked at him, the smirk quickly disappearing from his face. "Not even close" Tommy said as he stood up and handed his friend the papers.

The two men stood there in an awkward silence for a moment before Tommy spoke. "So what are you doing here?" he asked. Kwest shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Jamie gave me a call, said he wanted me to work on Karma's new stuff" he explained and Tommy nodded. "Nice" he paused. "So you wanna grab some lunch?" he asked. "You buying?" Kwest asked with a grin and Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah" he said and the two men walked out of the studio together.

-XxX-

"So how've you been man? How was Asia?" Kwest asked as they waited for the waitress to come take their orders. Tommy took a sip of his water and leaned back in his chair. "Asia was good, beautiful actually" he smiled at the memory. "What about you? How are things with Sadie?" he asked and a huge smile spread across Kwest's face. "Me and Sadie are great. I think she might be the one man" Kwest beamed and Tommy couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at how happy his friend was. He was supposed to be there right now, with Jude. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and smiled at his friend. "That's great Kwest. I'm happy for you" he said honestly. He was happy for his friend. Kwest was a good guy and deserved to be happy. "So how are things with you and Jude?" he asked suggestively and Tommy's smile faded. "There is no me and Jude anymore Kwest. We're done" he told him, receiving a sympathetic smile from his friend. "I'm sorry to hear that Tom" Kwest offered and Tommy shook his head. "Don't be. I'm over it, over her" he told him and Kwest raised his eyebrow at his friend, not completely believing him. "I am!" Tommy defended when he saw the look Kwest was giving him. "Okay!" Kwest put his hands in the air. "I believe you"

Tommy opened his mouth to retort but his attention suddenly drifted away from Kwest when the young, attractive waitress came into his peripheral vision as she approached their table. Her brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her white button down shirt was half tucked in to her black slacks while the other half stuck out from behind the apron she was wearing around her waist. Tommy couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her disheveled appearance, but thought it was cute at the same time.

She smiled warmly down at the two and locked eyes briefly with Tommy before looking away slightly. "Hi, I'm Amber and I'll be your server today" she said as she pulled out her notebook and smiled down at them again. "Are you two ready to order?" she asked as she looked between the two men. Tommy closed his menu and looked up at her with a lazy grin on his face. "Well, Amber, what do you recommend?" he asked. "Well, my personal favorite" she said as she leaned over him slightly and opened the menu in front of him, flipping to the page she wanted "is the grilled chicken caesar salad" she said as she pointed to it on the menu. Tommy flashed her his signature, million dollar smile as she stood up straight. "A grilled chicken caesar salad it is then" he said and Kwest raised his brow at his friend. "Tom, you ha-" he started, but immediately stopped when Tommy kicked him in the shin under the table. Amber smiled and moved a piece of loose hair away from her face when Tommy took her advice. "Well that's a great choice. I promise you won't be disappointed. That salad has the official Amber seal of approval" she said with a nod of her head. Tommy chuckled lightly at her comment and leaned forward on the table slightly. "Well I don't expect it to be anything short of fantastic then" he said with a grin and she blushed lightly and bit her bottom lip. "Well I'll make sure that it's nothing short of fantastic for you then" she said before she turned around and walked away. Tommy bit his bottom lip and cocked his head to the side as he watched her walk away, and with a slight nod of his head in approval, he looked up at Kwest, who wasn't looking so happy. "What the hell? You smile at the girl and all of a sudden, I'm invisible and don't get to order?" he said, agitation evident in his voice and Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say man? When I'm around, no one else really matters" Tommy joked and Kwest rolled his eyes. "I guess I should be used to it by now" he muttered as he put his hand up in the air to get Amber's attention.

"Oh my god, I am so, so sorry sir" Amber said as she hurried back to the table, but not before glancing at Tommy and giving him a small smile. Tommy kept his eyes on Amber the whole time she was taking Kwest's order with his infamous smile spread across his face. "Can I get you two anything else?" she asked as she looked between the two of them briefly, but settled her gaze on Tommy. "No, I think we're good" Tommy told her and she smiled at him. "I'm Tommy by the way" he added and Kwest rolled his eyes at his friend. Amber smiled at him again. "Alright Tommy, I'll have your order right out for you" said before she turned and walked away, but not before glancing over her shoulder at him and smiling.

When Amber was out of sight, Tommy turned and looked at Kwest. "What?" he asked when he saw the look that Kwest was giving him. "You hate salad" Kwest said with a raised brow. "Maybe I'm trying to eat healthier" he retorted and Kwest rolled his eyes. "Whatever man."

After several minutes, Amber came walking over to their table with their food in her hands. She set Tommy's salad down in front of him, smiling at him, and then she set Kwest's down in front of him. "This looks fantastic" Tommy said as he glanced down at the salad and then smiled back up at Amber. She smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Enjoy your meals" she told them before she walked off again. Tommy looked down at the salad and scrunched his face. He really did hate salad. Kwest took noticed and silently shook his head as he started to eat his own food.

When they finished their meals, Tommy paid for their lunch and bid Kwest goodbye before he went on a search for Amber. He spotted her across the restaurant, wiping down a table and he made his way over to her. "Hey" he said as he walked up behind her. She lifted her head and looked back. "Oh, hey" she said with a smile as she stood up straight and turned to face him. He flashed her his heart-melting smile and stepped a little closer to her. "So I know we don't really know each other or anything, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get some coffee with me sometime" he said smoothly and she bit her bottom lip. "I don't know. I don't usually get coffee with strange men" she said flirtatiously and Tommy chuckled lightly. "Well I guess it's a good thing that I'm not a strange man then" he retorted and she looked at him intently, a grin playing at the corners of her mouth. "I guess so" she laughed lightly and Tommy grinned. "So is that a yes?" he asked, hopefully and she nodded. "Coffee sounds good" she told him and he smiled wider. "Great" he said and she reached out of his hand. Taking the pen from the pocket of her apron, she wrote her phone number on the palm of his hand and he grinned. Smoothly, he flipped their hands so he was holding hers, and brought her hand to his lips before releasing it. "I'll call you later Amber" he said with a grin before he turned and walked out of the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

I know, it's amazing that I've already got another chapter for this. I guess I was just feeling inspired to write this. First I want to thank all of you who leave me feedback, I appreciate it, and second. Well, I've noticed that alot of you make comments about how Tommy is a jerk and should be going after Jude and all of that. This fic just wouldn't be interesting if it was full of lovey Jommy. I mean, she broke his heart. I'm pretty sure he's entitled to be a little bitter towards her. That being said, I'm a huge Jommy shipper, so you know it'll end up Jommy in the end. Just be patient. I promise, you won't be disappointed. Anyways, continue to leave feedback and all that good stuff.

Chapter 6

"I can't do this anymore!" Tommy yelled angrily as he swiftly stood up and violently threw his headphones down on the soundboard, not caring that he probably just broke them. "What the fuck is your problem Tommy!?" Jude demanded as she stood up and glared at him. "You! You're my fucking problem Jude! "You! You're my fucking problem Jude! You think you know so damn much about producing, but really, you're just…a stupid teenager!" he spat out bitterly. Jude glared up at him with her icy blue eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Stupid teenager? At least I'm not an uptight diva boy!" she spat back at him and he rolled his eyes. "Diva boy? Please" he scoffed.

By this time, Spiederman had stopped singing, and he watched as his two producers fought…again. Something needed to be done about these two, and he was going to be the one to do it. Slowly and quietly, Spiederman removed his headphones and snuck past the two bickering producers. He quickly exited the studio and locked the door from the outside. Those two were going to work it out…or battle to the death. Either way, he wouldn't have two producers who constantly screamed at each other.

Tommy and Jude both snapped their heads in the direction of the door when it closed and then looked over at the empty recording booth. "What the fuck is he doing?" Tommy said angrily as he walked over to the door to go and retrieve his missing artist. He put his hand to the door handle and twisted it, furrowing his brow when he found that it was locked. "What the fuck?" he said to himself when the door wouldn't open.

Jude watched as he tried to open the door and rolled her eyes when he couldn't do it. "Let me do it" she said as she pushed him out of the way and twisted the handle herself. Tommy stood by with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her try to open it, an amused grin on his face. Jude let out a frustrated groan and beat her two, small hands against the door. "Oh yeah, because beating on it is really going to make it open" Tommy said with a roll of his eyes.

Jude snapped her head to the side and glared at Tommy. "Asshole!" she hissed as she swiftly reached out and punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder. Tommy brought his hand to his slightly sore shoulder and glared up at her. "What the hell is your problem Jude? Huh?" he demanded. "You Tommy, you've always been my fucking problem!" she screamed as she turned and crossed the room.

Tommy let out an angry groan and followed after her, reaching out and firmly grabbing her arm. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he demanded angrily as he held her small arm in his hand. She stopped in her tracks when he grabbed her and turned to face him. "You know exactly what it means" she said, her tone significantly lower than it had been moments earlier.

Tommy stared into her intense eyes and his grip on her arm loosened. He searched for the words to say, but couldn't find any. He knew exactly what she meant. "Whatever" he muttered as he let go of her arm and turned away from her intense gaze, unable to handle the intensity of her eyes any longer.

She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Don't turn away from me Tommy" she said firmly and he sighed as she looked at her again. "What do you want Jude?" he asked softly as he looked back up at her, and her breath hitched in her throat when she saw how he looked at her. It was almost like the way he used to look at her, and she almost wanted to melt. "What I've always wanted" she said almost inaudibly and Tommy sighed and pulled his hand away from her. "I can't give you that" he told her as he turned and walked into the recording booth, closing the door behind him.

Jude glared at him as he walked away from her and made her way over to the intercom. She jammed her finger into the button. "Go ahead Tommy, run away again. You've always been good at it" she said bitterly and Tommy snapped his head up when he heard her. He clenched his fists and forcefully pushed the door of the recording booth open. "I'm the one who ran away!?" he demanded as he walked until he was standing right in front of her. "Who was the one that was scared of going public because of all the media attention? Who was the one who stayed back here in Toronto because they were afraid of actually going with someone who loved them, huh? That wasn't me Jude. That was you. You're the one who's been running away from this!" he yelled at her as he looked down into her blue eyes. She just stared at him for a moment before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her. "I'm not running now" she said as she kissed him passionately, realizing how much she missed the feel of her lips on his. It didn't take Tommy long to respond and he wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. Jude's hands moved to his hair as she kissed him with just as much intensity as he was putting out.

What was happening suddenly clicked in Tommy's mind and he pulled his lips away from hers and took a step back, leaving Jude standing there with her eyes still closed. He just stood there looking down at the ground in front of him and Jude finally opened her eyes and looked up at him, confusion all over her face. "Tommy…" she breathed out and he put his hand up to stop her. "Please don't" he said softly, unable to look directly at her. "We…I can't do this Jude. Not again" he told her and she stepped closer to him, reaching out for his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away and ran it through his dark brown hair. "Tommy…I-I still" she started and he interrupted her. "Don't say it Jude. Please don't say it" he pleaded and she sighed, nodding her head. He looked at her sadly before he walked over and sat down in his rolling chair.

Jude blinked back the tears that stung her eyes and silently crossed the room, getting as far away from him as she could. She leaned against the wall near the door and slumped down, hugging her knees to her chest. Neither of them said a word to the other for what seemed like hours. Neither knew what to say to break the awkwardness. Tommy let out a sigh as he looked down at his watch. It was now going on 5 and he'd promised to meet Amber at 6 for their third date.

Jude couldn't help but laugh lightly at how Tommy kept checking his watch every 30 seconds. "You know, it doesn't matter how many times you look at it, time isn't going to go by any faster" she stated and he dropped his wrist and let out a nervous laugh. "Am I really that terrible to be around?" she asked him as she let out a light laugh. Tommy grinned and looked over at her. "You do kind of smell" he said with a shrug. Jude just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "How old are you Quincy, twelve?" she asked and he laughed. "Thirteen, actually" he responded with a laugh.

Tommy sighed and stood from his chair, making his way across the room and over to her. He stopped in front of her and stuck his hand out for her to take. She looked at his hand, and then up at his face, slightly confused and he just gave her a small smile. She took his hand and stood up to face him, still a little confused. Tommy took a deep breath and looked down into her eyes as he continued to hold on to her hand. "I can't be everything you want me to be Jude" he paused slightly. "But I can be your friend" he tilted his head to the side and gave her a small smile. "Can you settle for that?" he asked and she gave him a smile and nodded her head. "Yeah, I can settle for that" she told him and he pulled her into a tight hug. Jude closed her eyes and put her arms around him, returning the embrace.

"Looks like you two made up" came Spiederman's voice from the cracked door and the two quickly broke apart. Tommy looked over at Spiederman, and forced out a glare. "So you planned this?" he asked him, trying to make his voice sound as angry as possible and Spiederman's eyes widened at his tone. "Uh..well, yeah dude. I mean, I couldn't have my producers fighting all the time" he responded and Tommy clenched his fists at his sides for effect. "I suggest you run Vincent" Tommy said sternly as he took a step towards the door and Spiederman wasted no time in bolting away from the door.

Tommy stopped and turned back towards Jude with a grin on his face and she started laughing hysterically. Tommy couldn't help but burst out into laughter him self as walked back over to her. "I can't believe he thought you were serious" Jude said as her laughter died down at bit and Tommy rolled his eyes. "Are you saying that wasn't tough enough Harrison?" he teased and she shrugged lightly and gave him an innocent smile. "Maybe I am" she said as she bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. He laughed lightly and smiled down at her, shoving his hands into his pockets nervously.

"So…do you want like, I don't know, grab a bite?" she asked him tentatively and he removed one of his hands from his pockets and scratched the back of his neck nervously. While him and Jude may be friends, he couldn't exactly tell her he was going on a date with a girl he'd been seeing for a couple of weeks. "You know, I would, but an old friend is in town for the night and I promised I'd show him around the city" he lied, hoping she'd buy it. "Oh…" she said, disappointment evident in her voice. "But I'm free tomorrow" he offered and she smiled again. "Tomorrow it is then" she said, and they just stood there smiling at each other for a couple of minutes.

Tommy looked down at his watch and his eyes widened when he saw how late it was getting. "I have to go, I'm late" he said as he looked up at Jude and she just nodded and watched as he quickly gathered his things. "I'll see you tomorrow" he told her and she nodded again. "Have fun tonight" she told him and he couldn't help but smile when he thought about how he always had fun when he was around Amber. "I will" he said as he snapped out of his love sick daze and smiled down at her. "Later" he said with a wave of his hand and left her standing in the studio alone.

-XxX-

Tommy rushed into the lobby of the movie theater and smiled when he saw Amber standing there waiting for him. He quietly walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Sorry I'm late" he whispered as he kissed her cheek and she turned around to face him with a smile on her face. "You better be" she teased as she put her arms around him and hugged him tight. He closed his eyes and returned her embrace with a smile on his face. After a few moments they both pulled back with huge smiles on their faces. "Are you ready?" Tommy asked and Amber nodded her head and reached down for his hand. He smiled and linked their fingers together as he made his way towards the ticket booth.

After buying their tickets and getting whatever Amber wanted from the concession counter, the couple made their way into the movie theater and Tommy picked seats towards the back so that they could see the movie better. They settled into their seats and Tommy put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Even though Tommy was a little late, they'd still manage to get to the movie a bit early and the previews hadn't started rolling yet. Tommy looked down at Amber and smiled. "I wanted to ask you something" he said softly and she raised her brow at him curiously. "And what might that be?" she asked and he played with the end of her sleeve with his hand that was around her shoulder. "Well" he started and paused for a brief moment. "I know we've only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to make things official" he said as he gazed down into her brown eyes. A huge smile spread across Amber's face. "I'd love to" she said and Tommy smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips. After a few moments, the lights turned off and the previews started rolling. The couple broke their kiss and Amber laid her head on Tommy's shoulder as the movie started. Tommy smiled and leaned his head against hers and smiled as he looked up at the screen. That day was good for Tommy. Not only did he get his best friend back, but now, Amber was his girlfriend, and he couldn't be any happier.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I know it's been months since I updated and all of that, but school was really busy and I was very uninspired. But now, I am on winter break and my hiatus is officially over! Exciting, I know. Hopefully, I still have readers.

To end my hiatus, I bring this lovely drama filled chapter. I hope you like! You guys know the drill: read and then review because your reviews make me happy :)

Chapter 7

Tommy stormed angrily into the studio, waving his empty coffee cup around. "Who the hell drank the last of the coffee?" he demanded, looking between his co-producer and artist.

"Don't look at me dude, I don't do caffeine before noon" Speiderman said defensively as he put his hands up in the air.

Tommy looked over at Jude and narrowed his eyes. "You" he said simply, taking a step towards her. He was on a mission.

Jude's eyes widened and she glanced briefly over at her mug full of coffee next to her. "T-Tommy" she stammered, turning her attention back to him. "What are you doing?" she asked with a shakey voice as he continued to approach her.

Tommy stopped right in front of her and rolled his tongue around in his mouth. "I suggest you run, Harrison" he said, glaring down at her. Without a second thought, Jude quickly leapt out of the chair and bolted out the door of the studio, with Tommy following close behind her.

"Get your ass over here Harrison!" he yelled as he ran down a hallway after her. "Not a chance Quincy!" she yelled, looking back at him briefly. Tommy growled as he continued chasing after her until finally, he had her cornered.

Panic flashed across Jude's face and she turned to face Tommy when she found herself trapped in a corner. "Tommy, please" she begged as he slowed down his pace and smiled devilishly at her.

"You drink my coffee, you're going down" he said simply as he put his arms on the wall beside her, trapping her against it.

Jude stepped back as much as she could to get away from him, but she was completely trapped between his body and the wall. Suddenly, an idea came to her and she grinned devilishly. "I'm going down huh?" she asked as she brought her hand to his chest. "And exactly how far am I going to go Mr. Quincy?" she asked suggestively as she slowly trailed her hand down his chest and to the top of his jeans.

Tommy gulped loudly and watched her hand. "J-Jude" his voice cracked like a 13 year old boy. "W-what are you doing?" he asked, feeling the room getting 10 times hotter.

Jude quickly removed her hand and ducked under his arms. "Escaping!" she yelled as she ran down the opposite hallway, leaving Tommy there still completely stunned.

Tommy quickly shook his head of all the dirty thoughts that were running through his mind and ran in the same direction as Jude. "You are dead Harrison!" he yelled when he finally caught up to her.

"Bring it Quincy!" Jude challenged as she rounded a corner and ran a little faster.

Tommy narrowed his eyes and rounded that same corner, quickly lunging after her and grabbing her by the legs. "Your ass is mine!" he said as he got a better grip on her and pulled her down to the ground with him.

Jude screamed as Tommy wrestled her to the ground and waved her limbs around in an attempt to get away from his grip. Tommy reached for her arms, but immediately let go when the heel of Jude's boot met his chin. "Jesus Harrison, are you trying to kill me?" he asked as he sat up and brought his hand to his injured chin.

Jude's eyes widened and she immediately sat up with him. "Oh god Tommy, are you okay?" she asked, reaching out and lightly touching his cheek. Tommy winced at the contact and Jude quickly pulled her hand away. "Sorry" she said softly and Tommy just rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever Harrison, you're still dead!" he said as he quickly lunged towards her and pinned her to the ground.

Jude screamed as she was pushed to the ground and she kicked her feet from under him. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Let me up Quincy" she pleaded and Tommy just laughed. "Not a chance. Like I said, you drink my coffee, you're going to pay" he said as he quickly started tickling her. Jude immediately tensed up and started laughing uncontrollably from under him. "Tommy!" she cried out between laughs. "I'm going to pee my pants. Stop!" she pleaded and Tommy just laughed and continued what he was doing.

"If you pee on my carpet, I'll demote you to receptionist" Jamie's annoyed voice came from behind them and Tommy quickly stopped what he was doing and stood up, followed almost immediately by Jude. Jamie crossed his arms over his chest and looked disapprovingly between the two. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't you two be oh, I don't know, working?" he asked, clearly annoyed with their antics.

Tommy chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes. "Chill Andrews. We were just taking a little break" he said as he slapped Jamie's shoulder and then walked past him. Jamie blinked as he watched Tommy walk away and then turned back to Jude. "What's got Quincy so happy?" he asked curiously and Jude shrugged. "I don't know. He's been like that for the past couple of weeks." Jamie nodded and then stepped the side and Jude rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to work" she said with a sigh before she walked back into the studio.

XxX

"What do you think about that snare?" Tommy asked Jude as they sat in the studio listening to Spiederman's newly recorded song. Jude bit her bottom lip as she listened to the song and then shook her head. "I don't think it's right" she said and Tommy sighed from beside her. "Me either" he said as he turned the music off and spun around in his chair to face her. "Look at us working together peacefully" he teased and Jude rolled her eyes. "You can be such a pain in my ass Quincy, but we make a great team" she said, smiling at him. Tommy returned her smile and gazed at her intensely, unable to take his eyes away from hers.

His attention was taken away from her when there was a knock at the studio door and he turned his chair. Cindy, the receptionist, took that as her cue to walk in. "I'm sorry to bother you" she said nervously as she looked between Tommy and Jude. "But there's someone here to see you Mr. Quincy. She says she's your girlfriend" she said and Tommy's eyes widened.

Jude let out a laugh and shook her head. "Cindy, she's obviously some fan trying to get to him. Tommy doesn't have a girlfriend" she said confidently as he looked over at Tommy. Tommy scratched the back of his neck nervously and bit his bottom lip. "Umm…well actually…" he said nervously and Jude's face went blank.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something to her, but looked up when he heard a familiar voice enter the room.

"Hey sweetie" Amber said happily as she walked in with his leather jacket slung over her left arm. Tommy quickly put on a smile for her and stood up from his seat. "H-hey Amber" he said nervously, glancing quickly at Jude. He placed an awkward, chaste kiss on her lips and smiled nervously down at her. "What brings you here?" he asked.

Amber smiled up at her boyfriend and lifted his jacket up. "You left you jacket at my place last night" she said and Tommy closed his eyes briefly and sighed. He could feel Jude's eyes burning holes in his back. He opened his eyes and smiled down at Amber once again, taking his jacket from her. "Thanks babe" he said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek and he heard Jude clear her throat from behind him.

With a sigh he turned to Jude, doing his best to ignore the death glare she was giving him. "Jude, this Amber" he paused slightly. "My girlfriend" he finally spit out and Jude put on a fake smile. "It's nice to meet you Amber" she said through her teeth and Amber smiled warmly at her. "You too. It's nice to finally meet someone that Tom talks so much about" she said sincerely and Jude had to suppress the urge to puke.

Sensing the tension in the room, Tommy turned away from Jude and looked down at Amber. "Do you want to grab some lunch?" he asked and she smiled up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to" she said and Tommy couldn't help but smile and get lost in her eyes.

It tore Jude up inside to see Tommy looking at another girl like that, and she wanted to cry, scream, and possibly even punch him for being able to get over what they had, because despite what she said, she wasn't, and didn't know if she ever would be. Most of all though, she was mad that he hadn't told her. Weren't they supposed to be partners?

Jude quickly snapped out of her thoughts and stood up from her chair. "I'm going to grab some lunch" she said, not making eye contact with anyone, especially Tommy. "It was nice meeting you Amber" she said softly before she made her way out of the studio and to the parking lot to escape to the one place where she could be alone.

Tommy closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh after she walked out. That wasn't how this was supposed to go. He didn't want her to find out like this. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Amber. "Would you hate me if I said I actually had to take a rain check on that lunch?" he asked tentatively. Amber shook her head and looked up at him. "No, is everything okay?" she asked, suddenly concerned by his change in mood. Tommy put on a smile for her and nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. It's just…I have this meeting that I totally forgot about" he lied and she accepted his answer.

Quickly, he grabbed his jacket and gave her a light kiss. "I'll call you tonight" he said before he rushed out of the studio and to the parking lot.

xXx

Tommy parked his black Porsche in front of the rehearsal space and let out a heavy sigh before he got out of the car and made his way inside the building. He got to her floor and tentatively walked up to her door, knocking lightly. Moments later, the door opened and Jude was on the other side.

"Are you here to tell me more lies Quincy?" she asked bitterly and Tommy sighed.

"Just let me in Jude" he said tiredly and Jude scoffed in response. "You don't get to tell me what to do Tom. And how the hell did you know I was here anyways?" she asked, realizing that he'd just shown up. Tommy shrugged and took a step in the door, making them only an inch apart. "Because I know you Harrison" he said as he looked down at her for a moment.

Jude's breath hitched in her throat when Tommy got close to her and she could almost see that look in his eyes that he reserved specially for her. Tommy cleared his throat and took that as his opportunity to step further inside. She felt her anger rising once again and slammed the door shut. "What the fuck do you want Tommy?" she screamed.

Tommy turned around to face her when she yelled at him, and he could feel his own anger coming on. "Well I was going to apologize for how things went down today, but now that you're being so overdramatic, I'm not so sure that I want to anymore" he said, raising his voice slightly.

Jude glared at him. "You are such an insensitive jackass Tom Quincy" she spat bitterly at him and he clenched his jaw. "Yeah? Well at least I'm not an immature little teenager!" he yelled back, letting his anger get the best of him.

"I'm immature?" she asked, stepping close to him so that she was up in is face. "I'm not the one who lied Tommy! I'm not the one who had to hide my relationship from his partner. You are! So don't you even think about calling me immature" she screamed in his face and he turned his head to the side slightly and closed his eyes. "Who I date is none of your business" he said calmly, not looking at her.

Jude scoffed and turned away from him, putting her hands on her hips. "We are partners Tommy!" she yelled as he turned to face him again. "Doesn't that mean anything to you!?" she added. "We are partners in the studio Jude, not in life, okay? I don't have to tell you about my life. You lost that privilege when you chose him over me" he said bitterly.

"Tommy!" Jude yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you? That was a mistake, and believe me, I'd give anything to go back and choose you" she said and Tommy put his hand up to stop her. "It doesn't matter Jude. I've moved on, and I'm sorry, but you do not get to act like a jealous ex girlfriend right now" he said seriously and Jude looked at him incredulously. "Doesn't what we had mean anything to you?" she demanded, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. Tommy shook his head and ran his fingers through his previously perfect hair. "We dated for a week!" he yelled back, completely frustrated.

Jude stared at him for a moment, completely shocked and enraged. After a moment, she stepped closer to him and slapped him across the face. "You are such a bastard!" she screamed.

Tommy brought his hand to his cheek and looked at her hatefully. "You know, I thought we could be friends, and I thought that when I finally moved on, that you could be happy for me" he said softly, but sternly. "But I guess you can't handle to see me happy when you're alone and miserable" he added before he turned and walked out of the performance space, slamming the door as hard as he could.

Jude jumped slightly when he slammed the door shut and let the tears fall freely from her eyes. She angrily grabbed a cymbal from the drum set in the corner and threw it at the door he'd just walked out of, watching it come crashing down to the floor. She brought her hands to her face and sunk down onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Her worst fear had finally come true. She'd finally lost the love of her life.


End file.
